Skye
Skye is a cockapoo, who is the only female member of the PAW Patrol. Her voice actors are Kallan Holley (US) and Holly Thomas (UK.) Bio Skye is the only female member of the PAW Patrol, her main color being pink. Her job revolves around flight-based missions, and she rides a helicopter. Skye is always making her landings graceful with flips. Her grace and her excellent memorization skills helps her do well at Pup Pup Boogie. Chase also has a crush on her, but she doesn't notice that he does since his serious maturity causes him to deny it. It is unknown if she has a crush on him. Personality Skye is fun-loving and loves to play and participate in fun activities with her fellow PAW Patrol friends. However, she and Zuma are unusually competitive against each other. Skye is very brave and smart. Abilities Skye is the only flying pup, with her jet-pack set and her helicopter. Skye is a great dancer, and she can do backflips with grace. Her goggles have the ability to help her see things far away. Episodes Skye was first-deployed in the following episodes: *Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe (with Zuma) *Puptacular (with Zuma) *Pups Save a Goodway (with Zuma) *Pups Get a Rubble (with Chase) *Pups Save a Hoedown (with Chase) *Pups Save Alex (with Marshall) *Pups and the Ghost Pirate (with Zuma and Marshall) *Pups Save a School Day (with Chase) *Circus Pup-Formers (with all) *Pups Make a Splash (with Zuma) *Pups Fall Festival (with all) *Pups Save Christmas (with all) *Pups on Ice (with Chase) *Pups Save Ryder's Robot (with Rocky) Skye was called in for backup in the following epsiodes: *Pups Save the Sea Turtles *Pup Pup Goose *Pup Pup and Away *Pups Pit Crew *Pups Save the Bunnies Poll What's your favorite thing about Skye? She's adorable She's a good dancer She wears pink She can fly Appearance Skye is an adorable pup with bright pink eyes. She has a special pilot outfit in the color pink. Skye is the smallest of the puppies. She is the only female of the Paw Patrol. Her shaggy ears, her tail, the fluff on her head, and the circles around her eyes are orange-ish. Her legs, snout, and belly are white.The rest of her body is gold. Her nose is brown and so are her eyebrows. She has three small eyelashes and fluff on her forehead. Catchphrases *"This pup's gotta fly!" *"Let's take to the sky!" Trivia *Chase has a crush on Skye, hinted in Pups Save the Sea Turtles. *Skye is the only female of the PAW Patrol. *Skye is the smallest member of the Paw Patrol. *Skye is the only flighted pup. Gallery Paw-patrol-skye.jpg Sitting Skye.jpg Ryder's calling.jpg|If you don't get why this is here, Skye is in the photo Images.jpg Ryder and PAW Patrol.jpg PAW Patrol.jpg PAW Patrol pups.jpg Skye.png Skye flying.png pizap.com13883593044042.jpg Skye in the snow.jpg 40px-Badge-1-5.png|Skye badge Images.jpeg|Halloween Skye Create-thumb.png Character large-skye.jpg|Skye! Skye Badge.png 25f584763a9d5a4d53f589e92280a9b5.png|Skye, sitting inside of a Christmas gift box.|link=Pups Save Christmas Category:Poll Page Category:Puppies Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:PAW Patrol Category:Baby Animals Category:Characters Category:Characters with Jobs Category:Pets Category:Dogs Category:Protected Pages